


Just for a Bit

by StormStar11273



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, FWB, Friends With Benefits, Hernst mention, M/M, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Religious Guilt, Smut, bisexual Hanschen, i promise i don't ship this but im a sucker for hanschen and anna being bisexy bffs, no protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormStar11273/pseuds/StormStar11273
Summary: "Starting without me, are you?" a voice whispers, invading his room, his peace. Excellent. Anna, illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window, tiptoes over to the foot of his bed, watching him curiously, her braided head cocking to the right. Hanschen smirks."I was beginning to think you would not come at all," he drawls lazily."Well, I'm not coming yet, Hansi," she giggles, crawling onto the bed.





	Just for a Bit

"Last one there has to hold hands with Hanschen!" Anna cries, giggling as she and the girls start to run off to god knows where.

            Hanschen wonders if she saw him, working on equations nestled behind an oak tree- if she had, would she have said that? She would. She knew the things that Hanschen could do with his hands.

            Hanschen smirks, watching the girls run, arms flailing, skirts rustling and bouncing as their shoes- too impractical for the young women- kicking up dust and dirt in their wake. He noticed Anna falling behind.

            In the years to come, they would be courted, be married, and have babies with his friends-turned-husbands, family men and women, continuing the circle of life. How spontaneous. But Hanschen had seen where spontaneity had gotten his peers; Wendla and Moritz, dead- Melchior all but. Hanschen was content to wait, to see what was coming, biding his time with equations and Greek and orgasms.

            Anna was good friends with his younger sister, Thea, who sprinted far ahead of the group- even though she was only two years their junior, her youthful energy was no match for the other girls. Frau Rilow believed Anna to be a good influence on Thea: a model young woman, which was why they allowed her to sleep over once weekly despite her maturity. That same maturity leads her to creep out of Thea's room and into Hanschen's bed almost every Friday, late at night. Hanschen did not love Anna the way that he loved Ernst, she was more of a confidant who could be trusted with his innermost thoughts and desires, someone he was not afraid to explore with. Though he couldn't help but admire her bravery and her commitment to learning; he didn't mind looking at her either. In turn, Anna felt similarly toward the boy- he was cocky and arrogant, but he had many gifts that she had come to appreciate.

            The Rilow family and Anna sat around the dinner table that night, chewing their pot roast and over-boiled vegetables, listening to the sound of the fire crackling and their own sparse conversation.

            "Hanschen, how are you doing with mathematics? I spoke with Herr Sonnerstitch in town today and he expressed some doubts about your progress," Herr Rilow asked his son, raising a thick greying eyebrow in the seventeen-year old's direction. Hanschen swallowed hard.

            "I am fairing, Papa. I am working hard though, studying with Ernst Robel nearly every day after school lets out." It was all Anna could do to not burst out in laughter. Hanschen had confided in her, he felt no shame. In truth, he and Ernst had done a great deal other than revising, (which is probably why his mathematics were suffering) but Ernst had called off their study sessions. He wanted to be a pastor, teaching the word of God to the sweet, simple people of the countryside- and his relationship with Hanschen, no matter how loving, was no match for the guilt he felt.

                   _"I love you Hanschen, but I believe that I love our Lord more. I need time to understand myself, and the path I wish to take. Surely you understand?" the slim, almost fragile, boy implored- dark eyes wide and sorrowful. Hanschen could only nod in response, pressing a kiss to Ernst's cool forehead before turning to walk home, alone._

            Dinner was over, and the dishes were cleaned. Hanschen read by the fireplace until he was certain his parents had gone to sleep before slipping away to his own bedroom.

            Hanschen lie awake, flat on his back on the bed, as a once calm and cooling night breeze set a chill deep in his bones, reminding him how utterly alone he is. He had all but given up on Anna appearing in his doorway- she was never this late. He sighed, weighing his options.

            Hands reaching under his nightshirt, he ran his fingers over his torso, dancing over his pectoral muscles, his cock twitching at the stimulation- however light. As one hand moved across his stomach to drag his fingertips over his already-growing member, the other reached underneath his mattress, locating a worn piece of paper, torn along the right edge. A photograph of Michelangelo's David, torn out of some art book from downstairs, with another small print of The Birth of Venus pasted into the corner. Grasping himself lightly, stroking in slow, almost calculated, motions, he lets his mind wander. His lips, her breasts, the sighs, moans, panting, wanting-

            "Starting without me, are you?" a voice whispers, invading his room, his peace. Excellent.

            Anna, illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window, tiptoes over to the foot of his bed, watching him curiously, her braided head cocking to the right. Hanschen smirks, keeping his hand moving at a steady pace.

            "I was beginning to think you would not come at all," he drawls lazily, maintaining eye contact.

            "Well, I'm not coming yet, Hansi," she giggles, crawling onto the bed, her blue nightgown clinging loosely to her frame; too immature for a nearly-grown woman with wants and needs. She leaned over him expectantly, waiting for him to make a move. She'd grown bolder over the course of their encounters, there was no doubt- but her unwillingness to initiate contact was still something she had yet to shed. Using his free arm to prop himself up closer to her, he kisses her sharply, his arousal pushing him to waste no time.

            She pulls away, still bent over his chest. From his vantage point he could see straight down her nightgown, a blush spreading across her neck and chest when she notices his hungry eyes, staring.

            "Eager tonight, are we?" she whispers in his ear then pulling away from his face. She sits back with her legs tucked beneath her, nestled between his legs. Slowly- too slowly- she pulls at the delicate bow that holds up the front of her silly little nightgown, letting the soft fabric fall away, exposing her breasts. Hanschen sighs, taking his hand away from his erection and pulling Anna to him by her hips, causing her to yelp. Hanschen places his index finger on her lips before pushing her back onto the mattress, moving to her breasts- lavishing them with kisses, nipping at them gently.

            Anna's back arches into the touch, pushing her body closer to his as he takes a rosy nipple in his mouth, biting down gently before flattening his tongue against it in slow, soothing strokes. As beautiful as Hanschen found the male body, he couldn't deny that his meetings with Ernst or Bobby would have been much different had breasts been involved. Her breathing hitched as Hanschen's hands drag down her back, teasing at the hem of her gown that clung weakly to her knees. She pushes him away with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

            "What?" Hanschen hisses impatiently, hovering over top of Anna's breathless form.

            "You first. Let me see all of you," she breathes, "That nightshirt hides far too much. Take it off." Her voice is soft, yet commanding, sending a shiver down Hanschen's spine. This was a new side of Anna, one he wasn't familiar with, but one he desperately wanted to know.

            "As you wish," he whispers, nipping at her earlobe before rolling off of his bed, bare feet planted firmly on the cold floor. Anna took his spot at the head of the bed, her knees tucked underneath her chin. Hanschen stands a couple of steps back from the bed, his grey nightshirt hangs loosely above his knees. Holding eye-contact with Anna, he begins to slowly undo the buttons- starting at the base of his throat, revealing more and more his his chest as his hands move farther down. When he reaches the middle of his chest, he would usually just pull the garment over his head and be done with it- but he wanted to make Anna wait for it, building the tension and the wanting in both of them.

            For each button undone, Hanschen takes a small step closer to the bed. Moving tantalizingly slow, he reaches the button below his naval, the tops of his thighs touching the edge of the mattress. Anna springs forward to kneel in front of him at the edge of the bed, she swats his hands away, finally impatient enough to do something, anything. Her hands reach out, pressing flat against his stomach, sliding around to feel the smooth skin of his back. Coming back to his front, she runs her hands along his torso, his chest, his collarbone, his broad shoulders- pushing his nightshirt off of his frame, letting it drop to the floor.

            Hanschen stands there before her, bare under her hungry gaze. Her hands reach out to touch him, but he grabs her wrists, pinning her arms to her sides.

            "Look, but don't touch, Anna dear. I believe that it's your turn," he purrs, releasing his grip. She shivers, her eyes wide and expectant. She sits back on her feet almost obediently, pulling the hem of her nightgown over her head

            "And the braids," he commands. He relishes in his control, his icy blue eyes boring into her hazel ones as she tugs at the bows that kept her braids bound tightly-letting her dark hair cascade around her shoulders. Now it's his turn to reach out, gathering her hair in his fist and pulling her head gently to the side, exposing her neck, pale in the moonlight. Hans leans down to kiss and nip his way down, pushing her back into the bed. He gently parts her knees, exposing her to his gaze, and kneeling between her legs, leaning to kiss her lips again, before turning his attention back to her breasts where he sucks hard on the soft skin between them. Her arms around his body, one hand tangling in his blond hair.

            "Hans!" Anna hisses, tugging at his hair sharply, pulling his head back so she could meet his eyes. He looked far too happy with the response his mouth elicited from hers. She sighs, as Hanschen drags his hands down her body, goosebumps blossoming in their wake.

            He wanted to feel every part of her, running his hands over her waist, her hips, playfully squeezing her ass.

            "Don't be lewd, Hanschen," she scolds, whispering in his ear and pushing his hands away.

            "Lewd," he scoffs, pecking at her chin, "you haven't begun to see lewd."

            As if to further disprove her own point, Anna takes a firm hold of his shoulders, pushing him firmly onto his back. Before Hans knew what was happening he feels her breath hot on his thighs, _Oh god._

            She smiles up at him before licking a long and slow stripe to the tip of his erection. Hanschen jolts at the sudden contact, throwing his head back- almost dashing it against the footboard.

            "I may be lewd, but you are positively filthy," Hanschen breathes, tangling his hand in her soft brown hair as she takes the head in her mouth. He groans as she works his shaft, taking as much of him as she can down her throat.

            "Where on earth did you learn to do that?" he pants, bewildered by her newfound talent.

            Anna only hums in response, the vibrations creating a delicious feeling in the base of his cock.

            Almost roughly, Hanschen tugs on her hair, puller her off of his member, cupping her cheek in his hand. Instinctively, he wipes away a bit of saliva on her chin.

            "Did I do something wrong?" Anna asks, smirking cheekily-- she already knows the answer.

            "No, of course not, but I felt it would be in your best interest if I didn't spend myself in your mouth just yet." Again, Hans guides her to lay on her back, his hands gently parting her thighs. He drags his thumb over her clitoris, applying slight pressure as he makes small and rhythmic circles. Her breath hitches as he continues to play with her, his index and middle finger stroking over her entrance before pushing inside. Hanschen brings out his other hand to tease her clit while he pumps his two fingers in and out of her at a cruelly slow pace. Normally, she would be content to finish on his fingers, but tonight something was different.

            "H-hanschen?" she asks through shaky breaths. He looks up, their gazes meeting, "I think I want to feel you inside of me."

            His fingers stopped moving all together. He had never penetrated her before; the risk was too great. They both remember what happened to Wendla those years ago and had agreed that it would be best if Anna did not have to suffer the same fate.

            "You think? This is not something you can be half sure about, Anna." He removes his fingers, sitting up in front her patiently waiting for her response.

            "I am sure, Hanschen. I-I trust you to restrain yourself. I want this; does that upset you?" She looks up at him, her brown eyes gleaming in the moonlight. She trusted him. She wanted this.

            "It certainly does not," He would be lying if he said that he had never thought and fantasized about this before, but he knew better- they both did, but he had never felt more ready, "I will not betray your trust, but at any time you are uncomfortable, you will stop me, yes?" 

            "Yes." She smiles softly, accentuating her consent with a quick nod. He nods in return, gazing down at her.

            Hanschen's usual bravado and confidence had evaporated in this moment- he had no idea what to do next. Silently reading his body, Anna guides his hands to her waist, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips, looking up at him expectantly.

            Suddenly, she felt naked, truly naked beneath him. Trusting someone with your body was one thing but trusting someone with your future meant something else entirely.

            Hanschen bit down lightly on his bottom lip, considering the young woman, breathless and flushed beneath him. He kisses her hard, filled with a burst of emotion and courage. Anna cups his cheeks in her hands in a moment of tenderness.

            "It's okay, Hanschen," she reassures him, "Trust me."

            Hanschen smirks playfully, shaken from his trance. It is almost comedic, her words, because she is so often the one that needs reassurance and validation. "Patience," he whispers provocatively. In seconds, he throws her right leg over his shoulder, turning his head to press a kiss to the soft skin of the inside of her knee. Kneeling before her, he brings his fingers back between her legs, circling her clitoris, causing her to squirm and gasp softly- his movements bringing her closer to the edge. She grasps the linens beneath her tightly, her muscles tensing as he teases her.

            "Are you ready?" Hanschen asks, leaning down to whisper in her ear when he is satisfied with her arousal.

            "Yes," Anna nods, clinging to him. He kisses her forehead lightly, positioning his erection, adjusting the position of her leg on his shoulder to give him better access.

            "It might hurt, Gabor's essay said-"

            "I will tell you if it's too much for me Hans, I will, I promise. Please," she begs, her eyes wide and shining in the light of the moon. He had never seen her like this before- she had never begged for him to touch her- if at all, he was begging her. "And don't mention Melchior at a time like this." she scowls, but Hanschen can't help but chuckle, before slowly easing his way into her. Anna inhales sharply at the welcome intrusion, shutting her eyes tightly. Hanschen lets his head drop to his chest at the feeling of her body completely and totally surrounding him.

            "Are you-"

            "I'm fine, Hans, truly. Just give me a moment to adjust. It's quite a bit larger than your fingers," she stammers, holding her breath.

            "I appreciate the compliment, but are you sure you don't want me to stop?"

            "Don't you dare. Please just let me collect myself." Her eyes still shut, he presses a grounding kiss to her temple, holding as still as he possibly can.

            Hanschen rubs his hand up and down the sensitive skin on her waist in soothing strokes, as he leans down to kiss the hollow of her throat. He understands the importance of taking it slow at first- he was a virgin once as well, although he doubts that Anna still considers herself virginal after all their nights together. Hanschen's first time with Ernst went similarly- though with a lot more cursing and a lot more patience.

            _"Hansi am I hurting you?" "Not at the moment, but if you continue to **twitch** like that I'm certain that you will." "I'm sorry, I'm trying not to but-" "Do not think of it, love, just let me relax."_

            Anna's expression relaxes, her jaw unclenches, but she wasn't ready just yet. Hanschen's fingers drift between her legs, where they are joined at their core. His thumb brushes over her clitoris just so, asking "May I?" in a low, gravelly voice. She only nods, relaxing further into his touch. After only a few moments of his ministrations, she is grinding her hips into his, aching for more.

            "Hanschen, I'm ready." Her eyes open, giving him a devilish smile, mirroring one he had given her on many other such occasions.

            He gives a sigh of relief, finally able to chase after the release they both so desperately craved.

            Hanschen rolls his hips into hers, slowly at first; one hand supporting his weight and the other continuing to rub increasingly urgent circles onto her clit.

            Anna suppresses a moan, the muscles in her leg tensing on his shoulder, the strange discomfort melting into a new kind of pleasure. Her hand tangles in his blond locks while the other rakes dark red scratches into his back. She holds him to her chest, as if she was trying to pull them together, closer than they already were. They felt complete.

            In a beautiful consequence of their prolonged foreplay, Anna felt her orgasm building in her core. Hanschen could tell that it would only take a few more deep thrusts before she was pushed over the edge in ecstasy.

            "Hanschen!" a strangled cry escapes the brunette's lips as she tries to stay as silent as possible while still giving him the praise he deserves. She holds him close to her, fingernails digging into the soft skin of his neck and shoulders. He stops to hold himself inside of her, allowing her to clench around him, pushing him closer to his own orgasm. He lets her  have him for a few moments longer, before the sight and feeling of her aftershock is too much for him to bear. Hanschen slowly pulls out, beginning a litany of kisses across her face, neck and chest as she cools down.

            Hans takes his hand from between her legs, firmly grasping his cock as he begins to slide up and down faster and faster- her cum acting as a lubricant to speed up his process.

            With a grunt and one last tug, he is coming over her stomach, but Anna doesn't seem to mind; she is too content in her post-orgasmic haze to care.

            Hanschen finally allows himself to relax, laying at her side as he reaches to the floor to pick up his discarded nightshirt. He wipes away the evidence of their passion with a few quick strokes over her stomach and his spent member, dropping it back to the floor.

            Hanschen rolls to his side, watching as her chest rises and falls, still coming down from her high.

            She's glowing, beautiful. Hanschen can't help but smile.

            "How are you feeling?" He asks softly, letting out a sigh.

            "Thank you," she whispers after an eternity, her hand finding his on the mattress, lacing their fingers together. She does not look at him, but stares at the ceiling, glassy eyed and panting.

            "It is I that should be thanking you. You are an exceptional woman."

            "I'm glad that we could share this, Hanschen, and I'm very fortunate to have someone that I can trust so intimately."

            "I feel the same."

            They didn't speak anymore, taking the time to just lie in one another's company before Anna had to find the strength and will to creep back over to Thea's room. He shuddered to think what his parents would do to find her sharing a bed with him instead of his younger sister.

            But they had time, and they were content to continue to rest together for as long as the night would allow them, even if it was just for a little bit.

           

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a good reason why Hanschen would be able to get condoms in a rural town in 19th century Germany, but ALWAYS USE PROTECTION PLEASE. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
